


Laser Tag

by Kassierole



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Burt Macklin and Janet Snakehole, F/M, Laser Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: so the prompt was“ take me laser tagging and push me into a corner and kiss me then shoot me and walk away”
Relationships: Andy Dwyer & April Ludgate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first; I have never actually been to laser tag so sorry if this is really inaccurate 
> 
> Second; this is my first time writing a parks and rec fic so I hope it’s not too bad 💕
> 
> Enjoy!

April and Andy were sitting on the couch in their house when April thought of an idea. She gasped. “Andy! I thought of an idea!” 

“What is it?”

“We go to Laser Tag!”

“Oh that sounds fun!”

“I get to shoot people. And there’s lasers. Win-win.” April said in her most serious voice.

“And there’s lasers!” Andy said, excited.

They laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked into the laser tag building and there was a person at a counter. 

“Hi, we'd like to play laser tag,” Andy said.

The person at the counter gave them each a laser blaster and they went into the laser tag room.

They could hear a singsongy voice coming from there.

“I just got shoooOoooOot” 

April rolled her eyes. 

The voice walked out; they were done with laser tag. It was Jean Ralphio and Mona Lisa. 

“Oh hey guys” Andy said. 

“Hi” they said as they walked out. 

Then they walked into the laser tag room. They ran all over and had a lot of fun. Then April found Andy by a corner, and pushed him into the corner. She kissed him, and when they were done she shot him with the laser blaster. He tried to shoot back as she ran away.

“You shot me!” Andy yelled.

“Of course I did. That’s kinda the point.” April replied.

After an hour of competitive yelling, running, and at some points making out, they finished their laser tag session. 

“I got shot 38 times,” Andy said.

“I got shot 35 times,” April said.

“Wait I thought of something, you know what could have made it a thousand times funner? That would have been a great case for Burt Macklin, fbi.” He said, as he put on the Burt sunglasses.

“You’re so creative,” She kissed him.

They ran back into the laser tag room.

“Oh, agent Macklin, I’ve finally found the elusive Snakehole gem, Now come steal it from me!”

They laughed, and ran after each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You’ve done it again, Macklin,” April said and they made out.


End file.
